So Not Fair
by Able02
Summary: Itachi is constantly tormented by a sexy blonde. All that frustration has to go somewhere... right? Disclaimer on page.


This is so not fair. There is no way what this boy is doing to me can be defined as anything but temptation. He comes over all the time to play with my little brother and anytime we're alone he does something that makes me want to toss him down and fuck him. A touch to my thigh, slowly licking his lips, or bending completely over to tie his shoes making sure I have a perfect view of his bubble butt. Naruto Uzumaki was a tease. Tonight our parents had gone out and I was supposed to be watching the boys while Naruto spent the night. He wore only a pair of loose pajama bottoms that slid down now and then exposing delicious tan skin. I wondered briefly if he tanned in the nude before I pushed the impure thoughts from my mind. Both boys were lying on their stomachs on the floor watching some movie.

I tried to focus on the screen but Naruto had come over to me and was now kneeling between my legs. "Itachi-San" He almost moaned my name.

"Yes Naruto-Kun?" I asked swallowing hard.

"I'm thirsty!" He rested his head on my thigh.

"What would you like to drink?"

Naruto's eyes zeroed in on my crotch and he licked his lips. "I'd really like some warm milk." Just so there was no confusion as to what he meant, Naruto confidently raised his hand and pressed it to my growing erection. "Feels like you have a lot of milk. Can I please have some?"

Without waiting for an answer Naruto pulled down the front of my sweat pants and pulled out my half hard cock and dove on to it. It wasn't long before I was fully hard and Naruto was bobbing his head with enthusiasm. I turned up the volume on the TV and hoped it would mask the sounds of what we were doing from Sasuke. Naruto started slurping noisily but it didn't seem like Sasuke was aware at all. I played absently with Naruto's hair as I watched his pink lips sliding along my turgid cock.

I could feel cum boiling up my cock. I muttered a warning to Naruto and he swallowed my cock completely and I pumped cum directly into his stomach. Naruto pulled off and smacked his lips happily before cleaning my cock with his tongue and tucking me back into my sweats. Naruto went and lay next to Sasuke again.

After the movie I had the boys bathe and get ready for bed. I was sitting in my room lightly rubbing my erection through my sweats thinking about Naruto's beautiful lips wrapped around my cock, when the boys burst in completely naked and each sporting and erection.

"Itachi-Nii!"

"Itachi-San!"

Both boys bounced around smiling broadly, their erections swinging in the open air. "Who's sexier?" They asked.

"It's me, right Nii-San?" Sasuke fondled his cock the copious foreskin dripping pre. "I make a lot of cream."

"No it's me! Right Nii-Tan?" Naruto turned around and pulled his big cheeks apart. "My ass is so fluffy and fuckable!"

I just stared as both boys began to wrestle shouting about how they were sexier than the other. The boys ended up facing me Sasuke on top, sliding his cock between the round cheeks of Naruto's bubble butt and Naruto on all fours pushing back onto Sasuke. "You're right Naruto-Kun. Your ass is fuckable." Sasuke said running his semen slicked cock in the deep valley that was Naruto's thick ass.

Wet sounds filled the room as Sasuke's bountiful cum production got Naruto's ass nice and wet. I was making a definite dark spot in my sweats. "Maybe you could fuck me first Sasuke. Get me lubed and open for Itachi-Nii's big thick cock." Naruto was moaning like a whore as he and Sasuke watched me carefully, Sasuke's hips kept up their rhythm and Naruto wiggled his ass.

"Would you like that Nii-San?" Sasuke asked licking his lips. "Fucking your little brother's cum into his best friend?"

I couldn't answer. But the twitching of my cock in my sweats was apparently enough for Sasuke as he reached between himself and Naruto and then a rapturous look overtook his face as he obviously entered his best friend's ass. "Fuck!" Naruto moaned. "Your cock feels so good inside me Sasuke! I can actually feel your precum filling me up."

Sasuke locked eyes as he began to slowly fuck Naruto who was thrashing around matching Sasuke's slow rhythm with difficulty. It was obvious the blonde wanted to fuck himself on Sasuke's cock hard and rough but was letting his seme set the pace. "Nii-San Please come fuck me." Sasuke begged. "I have to feel your cock inside me you can cum in Naruto but I need you to fuck me!"

Sasuke pulled out of his friend and began to stroke himself getting a small puddle of precum in his palm in no time. He reached over Naruto's back as he slid easily inside the blonde and lubed up my cock. Without giving myself much time to think I got behind Sasuke who paused in his fucking long enough to let me get the head of my cock into his ass before thrusting his ass back in small shallow movements until his ass had gobbled up my cock. That was all it took to push my little brother over the edge. "C-Cumming!" Sasuke stammered slamming deep into Naruto.

I could feel Sasuke's ass muscles working my cock for all it was worth. I took everything I had not to shoot my load into Sasuke's ass. When he was done Cumming Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, one last spurt firing to splatter over Naruto's back and into his hair. As He pulled back Sasuke fully impaled himself on my cock again and even indulged himself in a few weak thrusts before pulling off my cock and pulling it into place at Naruto's sopping opening.

"You're gonna fuck me hard right Nii-Tan?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder and shaking his ass at me. "None of that slow loving shit. You're gonna fuck me like a bitch right?" Naruto's voice was almost pleading.

I slammed into Naruto's ass in one stroke. It should have been impossible as tight as he was. Sasuke's cum made it easier but Naruto was so tight I wasn't exactly sure how I'd gotten my cock into him. Naruto started fucking me almost immediately slamming his ass into me and moaning like a whore. I grabbed the boy's hips effectively arresting his motion. Naruto whimpered and wiggled his ass trying to get the friction he so desired. "You. Get. What. I. Give you. Bitch!" I punctuated each word with a hard punishing thrust before rapid fucking Naruto with all my strength, ignoring any pain or pleasure he might get from our coupling.

I was squeezing his hips so tightly I knew there'd be bruising later. Not to mention his ass, which was sure to be completely black and blue by morning. I could feel my orgasm building. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke furiously masturbating trying desperately to keep up with my pace as he pushed four fingers into his ass his thumb rubbing his balls and smearing them with his copious precum. I growled as I felt Naruto's ass clamp around my cock as he obviously came under me. I continued to fuck him even as my cock spewed its load though it was nowhere near as impressive as Sasuke's. When I was done I released Naruto's hips and he fell onto his chest. His knees still holding him up as his hips twitched back and forth his gaping, leaking asshole still trying to grip a cock that was no longer there.

Sasuke took my place and fucked Naruto as hard as he could before realizing he wouldn't get much friction from the well used hole and stuffing his fist in alongside his cock and shuddering as another orgasm overtakes him and floods Naruto's cumlogged ass. We all lay there panting and I vaguely wondered if Naruto was uncomfortable in that keeled over position but I was so sated that I didn't really care. After we recovered I got the boys into the tub again and sent them off to bed before climbing in myself. I awole the next morning wondering if it might have been a dream. That is until I noticed two bodies laying on either side of me, each having a hand shoved into my sticky underwear. I was already imagining the next time I was going to be able to babysit the horny pair.

A/N: Oh to be Itachi… Anyway leave a review or I'll blow up your house. I'll do it too. Don't tempt me.


End file.
